Beast Chimera
is an ancient cannibalistic Phantom who is Kamen Rider Beast's Phantom ally . Unlike WizarDragon, who was born from within Haruto, Beast Chimera was mysteriously imprisoned in the Beast Driver until it was discovered by Kosuke himself and entered his Underworld while forming a pact with the human, where in exchange for using his Mana, Beast must absorb the mana of defeated Phantoms for Chimera, or Kosuke will pay with his life for failing. Appearance Resembling a giant metallic black and gold lion, Beast Chimera is covered in body armor modeled after the four animals that Beast uses in his Mantles: * Buffalo (red): Breastplate * Falcon (orange): Right shoulder guard and wing. * Dolphin (purple): Left shoulder guard and wing. * Chameleon (green): Tail History A Phantom that was born long ago from a Gate in despair, the Beast Chimera was sealed within the Beast Driver with the item hidden away. But in the present, the Beast Driver was found by Kosuke who broke the seal and caused the manifestation Ghouls. The moment Kosuke used the Beast Driver at his insistence, Beast Chimera entered the human's Underworld and forces a pact on Kosuke, using him to hunt Phantoms to consume their magical energy. But this pact has a negative effect as Kosuke would die if Beast Chimera can not consume the amassed Phantom mana needed for the human's life to be prolonged. Though Haruto offered to kill the Phantom to free him, since his actions of eliminating Phantoms and preventing the creation of new ones place him in danger, Kosuke turns down the offer on the grounds that Beast Chimera might be too much for Wizard to handle. Later, when Kosuke lost his Beast Driver, Beast Chimera was disappointed because he failed to hold up his end of the pact and now had to devour him despite being "a good lackey". However, Kosuke managed to retrieve the Beast Driver and use the Hyper Ring. Beast Chimera then revisited Kosuke in his Underworld. Much to Beast Chimera's surprise, Kosuke managed to get the Hyper Ring. As a gift, Beast Chimera lends Kosuke his power to activate Beast Hyper form. When Legion entered Haruto's underworld, Beast and Beast Chimera arrived to aid WizarDragon. Though, even the combined force of two inner Phantoms could not defeat Legion. When Legion going to kill Beast Chimera, WizarDragon flew in to receive the attack. However, it costs WizarDragon's life. Separation with Kosuke Chimera later gave Kosuke a chance to stop the second Sabbath. But in exchange, Chimera would kill him if he destroyed the Beast Driver. Despite Chimera's warnings, Kosuke destroys the belt and lets Chimera free. Chimera flies and destroys the Sabbath by absorbing all the mana. As he finds how interesting Kosuke was until the end, he laughs satisfied to be with him and tells him that he was free and flies off to parts unknown. In the aftermath of Haruto's final showdown with Gremlin, Kosuke decided to go and track down Chimera, saying he just had to know more about him. Though he no longer had magic, he was accompanied by Yuzuru Iijima, on weekends when he wasn't at middle school. Forms Beast Chimera is a chimeric animal, composed from: lion, falcon, chameleon, dolphin and buffalo. Unlike WizarDragon, who wants to kill Haruto, Beast Chimera does not seek to harm Kosuke unless Kosuke fails to honor his part of their pact. Beast Chimera is rather very observant and can calm himself in any situation. However, when Beast Chimera is summoned to battle, he will brutalize any Inner Phantom with no mercy. According to Kosuke, Beast Chimera is a very strong inner Phantom, perhaps even more powerful than WizarDragon. It also revealed that Beast Chimera can devour Kosuke's soul bit by bit if Kosuke doesn't fulfill his pact. Also the pact the two created won't be lost, even if Kosuke's lost his Beast Driver. Beast Chimera can be summoned using the Chimarise Ring or by force of will if Kosuke's in an Underworld while in Beast Hyper. Like Wizard, Beast can ride on his Phantom, but unlike Wizard, Beast does not have a Rider Machine to tame him with as, due to the nature of their pact, Chimera doesn't need to be tamed. However, care must be taken, as Beast can only control Beast Chimera in his standard form. If Beast is in Beast Hyper and releases Beast Chimera with a force of will, he will revert back to his original form. Beast Chimera is armed with large claws that can be used to injure his enemy. Also his mouth can be use to mount his opponents. All of Beast Chimera's heads can shoot lasers called , which is very effective in attacking multiple enemies. When Beast channels mana into Beast Chimera, they can perform the attack. - Strike Phase= In Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, the alternate Beast Chimera is Nitoh's personal inner Phantom and that it never needs to consume mana. When the Kick Strike activated, Chimera forms into a giant eagle leg before striking the inner Phantom. }} - Beast= The Falco Ring allows Beast to gain the orange , which gives him the ability to fly. Falco Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphi Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. Appearances: Movie War Ultimatum, 17, 19, 26, 27, 33, 34, 37, 41, 43, 45 - Chameleo= Chameleo Mantle The Chameleo Ring allows Beast to gain the green , which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible. The Chameleo's tongue can also be used as a whip to attack enemies or constrict them. Chameleo Mantle is only effective in fighting Ghouls and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Buffa Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. Appearances: 17, 20, 23, 24, Super Hero Taisen Z, 30, 34, 37, 38, 44, 48, 52 - Buffa= Buffa Mantle The Buffa Ring allows Beast to gain the red , which enhances his physical strength and endurance. Buffa Mantle is Beast's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast from attacks. However, it is Beast's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. In Ganbaride, he can initiate an attack with this Mantle called , where he dashes towards the enemy with incredible speed and rams into the target, causing them to explode. Appearances: 18-21, 23-25, 27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28, 30, 31, 36, 39, 41, 45, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Dolphi= Dolphi Mantle The Dolphi Ring allows Beast to gain the purple , which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. Dolphi Mantle is Beast's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely used, as Beast rarely needs to heal the others and healing costs more mana. In Ganbaride, he can initiate an attack with this Mantle called , where he shoots a current of water from the Dolphi Mantle at the target that explodes into a blast of water. Appearances: 17, 26, 35 }} - Beast Hyper= Beast Hyper *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 15 tons *Kicking Power: 20.3 tons *Highest Jump: 30 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.0 seconds is the ultimate form of Kamen Rider Beast. Accessed through the Hyper Ring. In this form, Beast's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He has now fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. Before transforming, Beast regains mana through a surge of mana while transforming into Hyper. His weapon in this form is the Mirage Magnum. When Beast Hyper opens the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called , where Beast Hyper shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast back to his original form. Appearances: 29-33, 35, 39, 41, 43, 45-47, 49, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle }} - Wizard= During the events of Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring, Wizard in his Flame Dragon form accidentally scans Kamen Rider Beast's Falco Ring on his WizarDriver's right Hand Author side, allowing him to gain the . - Beast Mantle= Beast Mantle is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring. Accessed when Wizard in his Flame Dragon form scans Kamen Rider Beast's Buffa Ring on the WizarDriver's left Hand Author side after accidentally scanning his Falco Ring on its right side. In this form, Wizard dons Beast's and on his right shoulder and left shoulder respectively. This form is able to use the flying capabilities of the Falco Mantle and the brute force of the Buffa Mantle. Its finishing move is the , which involves Wizard rising into the sky before diving at the enemy covered in energy that forms the Buffa head of Beast Chimera. }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Beast Chimera is voiced by , who previously voiced Engine Jum-bowhale in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Notes *Appearance-wise, Beast Chimera is very similar to RinLion, the RinBeast of Rio in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. The obvious difference being that while Chimera is primarily a lion with elements of other animals as well, RinLion is just a lion. **Coincidentally, Chimera has a chameleon component. Mele, Rio's minion and love interest, controls RinChameleon. **In addition, Rio's Mythical Beast King form is modeled after a griffin, which is probably alluding to how griffins have the same relationship with chimeras as they have a lion serve as much of their body. *Beast Chimera is similar to contracted Mirror Monsters from Kamen Rider Ryuki, in that they will eat their Contract master if they didn't collect enough energy for them to live off of. *Chimera is the only inner Phantom, so far, to be let out from the host and not kill it's host. *Chimera's existence was the first possible implication that Phantoms existed before the original Sabbath, later proven with the reveal that the original Sabbath was started by using four Ghouls, themselves minor Phantoms, as the pillars. Gallery Nice kitty. Please don't eat me.jpg|Kosuke meets Beast Chimera for the first time to finalize their pact Beast Chimera Summoning.jpg|Beast summons Beast Chimera via the Chimarise Ring Yeehaw! Get along, little Chimera.jpg|Beast riding on Beast Chimera Taking a bite out of evil.jpg|Beast Chimera about to eat a Phantom via its Biting End attack NitoChimera_KRWZEpisode29.png|Kosuke revisits Beast Chimera offering a new power to become his final form: Beast Hyper WizarDragon BeastChimera.png|Beast and Beast Chimera aid WizarDragon against Legion in Haruto's Underworld Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 18: The Magic of Food (flashback) **Episode 19: Today's Life, the Life of Tomorrow (first appearance in Underworld) **Episode 29: The Evolving Wild Beast **Episode 30: The Day Magic Vanished **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' Allies | Update Templates | Phantoms | Wizard Arsenal Category:Allies Category:Monsters Category:Phantoms Category:Beast Arsenal Category:Big Cat Kaijin Category:Lion Kaijin Category:Chameleon Kaijin Category:Bird Kaijin Category:Falcon Kaijin Category:Buffalo Kaijin Category:Dolphin Kaijin